fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo (place)
Fantendo, also called the Fantendoverse, is a world that appears in several fan games. It is populated by users and various species and fan characters. Environment Fan City Fan City is an extremely large city where many users, non-fan characters and many fan characters live. It is comparable to New York and other cities in many ways. Most Users live here, and Fantendo Castle is located here as well. Fantendo Castle is home to many Admins as well as Plumber. It has lots of sub-areas and areas based on all games as subdivisions and has lots of buildings and this is an example such as a tram station, a large hotel, and a thriving seaport. Fantendo Sea A large sea to the north and east of Fan City. There is a large seaport on it where fish are caught. It is said to be home to a terrible beast as well in A Nintendo 4D Movie but it is said to be home to King Neptune and his mermaids if peace remains. It has a beach. The sea flows over the edge of the floating island and into the void in Fantendo Sea. This is where Master Higgins and Tina were married, having a baby named Higgins Jr. and reside. Fantendo Mountains A large snowy area to the south of Fan City. The only life here is wild animals. It is a dangerous area and usually avoided by people at all costs but Canada has afflicted in Fantendo Mountains. Forest of Fan A forest to the west of Fan City is called Forest Of Fan. Parts of it are cheerful and happy, while the farther half is dull and boring. Many Users and fan characters live in the happy part. The Void The Void is a seemingly endless nothingness that surrounds the island. You can glimpse other worlds from this void, and many scientists think there may be a way to access these worlds from the Void. No one who has set out to these portals has ever returned but those portals were reset. Isle Of Ancients According to the war plan, Isle of Ancients was located. Arthur Read scans the Isle Of Ancients that Koopa Troop resides in A Nintendo 4D Movie. It returns in A Nintendo 4D Movie 2: The Return Of The Subspace & The Resistance. Fantendo Amusement Park 'Fantendo Amusement Park '''is an amusement park, featuring the parts star attraction, The Babblecoaster. The Resistance Headquarters '''The Resistance Headquarters (TRHQ) '''is a location to protect the world. It only appeared in the A Nintendo 4D Movie series and located in a heart of Fantendo. Fantendo Kingdom '''Fantendo Kingdom '''is located near the heart of Fan City park and this kingdom is tiny. It has a shrinking ray. The fairy-tale characters reside just like Storybook Village Fantendo Desert '''Fantendo Desert '''is a location and it features a still-inhabited Wild West town and had a tribe village plus a trailer home with 20 billion oases. The Hub Arena A multi-purpose 80,000 seater sports stadium, soon to feature in The first Fantendo Olympics. Fantendo Warzone A small white platform. Using a control panel, it can transform into many environments. It is the main area of ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Warzone, and is taken over by Querius and Netnu. Inhabitants Users Beings with the power to manipulate matter and space, they come in may different forms, and may take the form of whatever they wish. Their power is limited, and they can't do anything that could cause serious damage or harm. Miis Miis are the assistants of users. They help control balance in the world of Fantendo. They usually control machinery insuring balance, but sometimes they work in shops, have sports events, and populate islands and plazas. Fan characters The primary inhabitants of this world, they come in all different forms. Many of them are from different worlds but somehow find themselves here. They do not have power like the Users but are still considered equal. Notable inhabitants :Note: If you are a User, add yourself. *Shroomy *Indi555 *McBoo *PalmMan *King Plumber *Stelios7 *YoshiEgg Nook * *Mick *Metal Locked *Hiro *Vulcan *Yukimazan *Arend *Peanutjon *Metroidfan01 *Clyde * *Uil Team *Nugg *User:Jtolla * *Lemmykoopa24 *Micool the Master *Hallowseve15 *Krocklo *Sixty Four *Eric Four *Samtendo09 *Dszdk *FantendoFanX *Usernamer2 *Pillow8 *Vizro9009 * *Lich22 * *Clover * * *Pablixdelfuturo * *Hammy * *Animal Crossing Leader *That Guy in the Trash Bin *The Blueberry Pancake *Eneabros3 *Awesomecartoongames *Poisonshot *Shadow Inferno *The Luigi Fanatic Government Fantendo is ruled by a series of classes. Anyone can raise their class by doing the right things. It is ruled by one king. Users/Fan Characters Users and Fan Characters are equal and have basic rights. Users also have the right to do more things because of their powers. Sysops The next class up, SySops have more power than Users. Any User may become a Sysop by doing the right things. Admins Admins are the highest attainable class. They have power over even the Sysops. Any Sysop can become an Admin. King Plumber The ruler of Fantendo, as well as the first User to populate it. He used his User power to create the other Users. He is widely regarded as awesome. He is fond of cheesy comestibles. Banning Any inhabitant who goes against the laws of Fantendo is Banned, a nice word for being thrown unceremoniously into the Void. History The Beginning In a different world, a Koopa called Bowser set a plot in motion. This plot grew into great proportions and ended up creating a Black Hole. Several Lumas flew into the Black Hole, sacrificing themselves to stop it. The Hole was stopped, but not before creating a world that was never meant to exist. This was Fantendo. The Users Created A man found himself alone in this new world. He was terribly thirsty, and a glass of water appeared out of nowhere. He discovered he had great powers. He created the Users, who worked to build a peaceful world out of this new land. Order from Chaos There was much fighting between Users, so King Plumber created the current Fantendo government. There was a man who rebelled though, and he and his followers fled to the mountains. The Spam Wars The rebellious User returned with a large army of Fan Characters. The long and bloody Spam Wars resulted. Eventually, the rebellious User was killed, and his followers transformed into pitiful wild beasts, which returned to the mountains. A Step Forward Peace prevailed for a long time. Fantendo Town was expanded into Fan City. Many game companies sprang up, including EEA Inc. and Black Diamond Games. The Second War A User by the name of Querius rose up through the ranks of the Fantendo Government. He was widely regarded as wise and good. Then, not content with just being an Admin, he launched an attack with an army he created by stealing the User Crystal. A young User eventually stopped him from murdering Plumber and stealing the throne. Querius was banned and his name was erased from history. An Era of Peace The world returned to peace after Querius was banned, and things went back to normal. There were several more incidents, one involving an attack by Trolls, but there was mainly peace. Fantendo Chronicles An attack by The Mysterious Mr. ? and Johnathon Hades rocked Fantendo to its core. This event is currently taking place. The Great Destruction Querius has revenge and causes the Great Destruction, but he has been killed. The Great Destruction has ended. Zorz Invasion Currently, Zorz is sending Zorz Flames to make us end our words in "zorz". Infecteriors Invasion Fantendo have attacked once again by the Infecteriors, which are evil creatures that want to destroy this world by making Users and Fan Characters extremely violent, so much that they will make a complete destruction by making an unstoppable war. Android Apocalypse Currently, Metal Unlocked has been unleashed unto the world, and has been trying to kill off the inhabitants of Fantendo but ended. Peace Era Returns The war was over and its wars were fullified. The Nintendo Show is tuned as the peace remains forever and ever and ever. The User Crystal The User Crystal is the source of all User's power. It resides in Fantendo Castle. Category:Worlds Category:Places Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Cities